When Tenten Goes Emo
by Lemon Zulu
Summary: REWRITTEN ASOF 7/19/09 There is more to tenten than everyone thought, but she couldnt tell anyone, when something happens to her parent she move in w/ her uncle who also takes care of Sasuke, she can tell him. Abuse/Language NejiTen&Sasugaa morepairs L8r
1. Chapter 1

You probably all hate me, but I have been rewriting this story and it's going really well, more talking and more detail, I think, and I have felt really bad about not updating forever, so I began rewriting it, basically the same plot with more drama and complications, but hey, isnt that was draws atttention and makes it interesting? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, I'm going to upload chap. 2 fast.

Disclaimer, i do not own naruto

* * *

"Go away!"

I hate you.

"But Honey!"

You hurt me.

"No!"

You know i could never live to see that, how could you hurt me like that

"Honey at least Say Good bye I'm leaving."

I creak open the door and rush to my Dad.

"Dad, I'm going to miss you, I love you be safe."

"I will, dont worry panda, I'll be back."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I think he crossed his fingers...

"Honey, I'm going to miss you, Dear, I love you with all my heart."

She leaned in for a hug, I walked away.

"i hate you." I didnt look back as I passed her, tears rolling down my cheeks.

How could she talk about me marrying neji.

"Why?"

she knows i never can or will, even be at his wedding...

"You know why." my eyes dripped as I ran into my room.

Now it two weeks later, and they arent home. I was stupid I dont hate my mom, she didnt mess anything up. It's fine and I need to tell her I love her.

My name is Tenten, I'm 14, and my parents were supposed to be back 4 days ago, I've been watching the news constantly for anything about them, now they're supposed to be back tommorrow, i was told they needed to extend theyre stay 5 days ago.

The news ended, i looked at the clock, 6pm. I got up and walked to my room where i change my clothes into sweats and a tank top, then called Neji.

the phone rang twice.

"Hello?" Came my favorite hyuga males voice.

"hey Neji what are you up two?"

"okay Ten, we both know you didn't call to see what i was up too, whats wrong? are your parents supposed to be back tommorow?"

"yeah, uhh how'd you know?"

"Well incase you never realized it, you always call me around six the night before they come asking what I'm up to, So yes you can come over, i'll meet you halfway, at the coffee shop in 15 k?"

"oh, ok yeah 15 min. alright got it see you then!" i hung up and began packing, clothing for tommorow, i'm wearing my pj already, my toothbrush, my brush, my phone and 40 bucks, i slipped on my shoes locked the door with my keys and took off toward the coffee shop where Hyuga Neji was buying 2 drinks, wonder if ones for me..?

"Hey Neji," I smiled and waved.

"Hey," you know, I'm the only one he speaks to in sentaces at a time, "Here, Hot chocolate."

"Aww thanks Neji." I took a sip and spit it out on the sidewalk as he was raising his cup to his mouth.

"Neji, I got yours," we switched cups, he didn't even wipe off my 'germs' haha, "How do you drink that stuff??"

"It tastes good to me, it's simple, unlike you i dont need all the chocolate."

"Aww but Nejiiii, the chocolate tastes so good! here try it." I offered him the cup.

"No, thanks," I glared at him and he sighed talking the cup from my hands, he raised it to his lips and drank some, and didn't spit it out on his doorstep!

"See that wasnt so bad!" i laughed and he opened his door.

"Make yourself right at home, but seeing as your here half the time anyways."

"Haha wow Neji. Hello i have a drawer here, which i need to go through i've been missing some clothes...." I was sitting on his couch and he was in the kitchen doing who knows what.

"Hey, whatchu doing?"

"Looking to see what i have for dinner, how about take out?"

"Sure, get whatever i can deal."

"Ok, you can watch Tv, i know your staring at the remote."

"The news isn't on for an hour."

"Total drama Island is on."

"Omg!! it is your right!" i turned it on, the episode where gwen faces the masked serial killer with a chaisaw and a hook! haha.

"So when do we have training?" I asked as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to me on the couch.

"Well we should be able to fit some in tomorrow, before you go home I hope, we've been slacking."

"I know, my fault sorry." So this is Hyuga Neji, my best friend, but he is also the greatest guy I've ever met! I mean he has a soft side that he doesn't show anyone but me. I almost Feel bad because he's given me his life story and i haven't told him anything about me, but i cant bring myself to talk about myself. when i took him to meet my parents before they left, my mom pretty much said that i loved him and was going to marry him...Infront of him! after insulting many things about me, and other things, also inffront of him. I'm just glad that nothing awkward.

"So, ten, are we just going to forget what your mom said when I met her?"

"I'd appreciate that."

"Ok but can you please at least tell me what she meant?" he looked at me with that smirk on his face.

"Yeah, uh, she has an overly active imagination, and when i would talk about my friends you were the person i mention most so she kinda just assumed..." I was looking at the beverage in my hands when he chuckled.

"Sorry, So you've heard my lifes story, when am i going to here yours?"

"Your Not..."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not important, ok?"

"Ok, but-" the doorbell rang. I watched him get up and pay. when he was done he got plates and utensils for us.

"Thanks." I said as i began serving myself, thats when it got awkward, we both reached for the rice but i ended up grabbing his hand and as cliche' as that sounds i got nervous and blushed. i quickly released his hand and began eating. and changed to the news channel, turning the volume down for the piontless ten minutes before the news starts.

"As i was saying, but I dont know anything about you or your family, and i really wish you would trust me enough to tell me about them."

"Neji, i do trust you, i trust you with everything I am, and thats why I cant tell you."

"Well why cant you?"

"I will tell you someday, When I feel my life is in danger, but today is not the day."

I know the day, unless something else happens.

"That doesn't make any sense, and whats with the lost face?"

"It will when your told, and I'm fine."

"o..k." he didn't say anything more, he looked like he was concentrating very hard as i turned up the volume on the news.

"Tonights news!" i listenined intently but heard nothing so i changed it to a music channel.

"Hey, Ten?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We'll always be friends right?"

"Best Friends, Neji, no matter what happens, i'd better be first choice as best man in your wedding."

"Or the bride according to your mom."

"Yeah..." I wish..."but hey, best friends, you'll never forget me, right?"

"I would never, I promise, and I'll always be there, I pinky promise just for you."

you might have to break that promise.

"Ok good, never break a pinky promise."

"Which reminds me, I'll be right back."

"ok.." Well that was awkward. He reappeared holding a small box.

"Ok so i saw these the other day when i was out and i thought they were perfect for us." He handed me the box, and i opened it. I must admit i was really surprised, and i smiled alot, i really liked it i leaned over and hugged him, something i have dont twice, something practically no one else had done. and he hugged back this time.

I removed the necklaces from the box, the were interlocked pinkies, it was so cool.

"Thank you neji," i said handing him one and kissing him on the cheek, which caught him off guard, i looked at the clock and it was some how 9.

"But, by accepting this, you are promising you will tell me one day. and if i ever see you not wearing it, your telling me everything about you. deal?"

"You must really want to know, in that case i must never remove it."

"I hope you wont and hope you do." I smiled. then sighed.

"I will tell you one thing, if you promise not to tell anyone else, or dwell on it, ok?"

"Ok, I promise."

"do you care about me?" He nodded without hesitation.

"Neji, this is a warning, you cant get any closer to me, i am here now."

"That doesnt make sense."

"your the genious. I didnt want you to make sense of it, though i need you to."

"Your abnormally mysterious."

"I know, and you need to know this to, when everyone turns on me, you must also turn."

"Ten-"

"Neji, I am serious. listen to me, this is real. I am going to bed, i'm tired, good night."

"oh,uh, good night tenten." He replied, i helped him clean up the leftovers and then I went to bed, i slept on his bed, but on the oppasite side he sleeps on and yes he was sleeping there.

The next morning started like any other, Neji woke up first, took a shower, woke me up, and I took a shower. I came out and got dresses in a tight blue tank top and a pair of sweat pant like capris, that were black. I walked into the kitchen and saw Neji reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. ew.

"Morning Neji, are we still on for training?"

"Morning Ten, yeah in a few hours."

"ok, hows your coffee?" i asked as i seaarched the cabinets for my hot chocolate stashe.

"uh, it's not coffee..."

"then what is... omg are you drinking hot chocolate!?"

"Yeah, it tasted good last night."

"What!? so wait wheres the stashe?"

"Hidden."

"your kidding." I walked over to him and took the cup from his hands, sitting across from him i sipped the cup and smile as he stared at me with shock.

"Ok, fine then." he stood up and opened the freezer, and pulled out hot chocolate packets, wow.

"Neji."

"Yeah?"

"Your weird, but very smart." I smiled.

"Thanks?"

There was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I got up and wandered over to the door. I opened it to find shikamaru.

"Hi Shikamaru, how are you?" I asked smiling, him and neji are good friends too, but i guess thats cause they're both really well smart.

"I'm fine, can I come in?"

"Of course! Neji Shikamaru is here!!" Man what time is it...

I looked at the clock and it read 8am.

"Shikamaru, i didn't know you were awake this early..." Neji told him.

"Well normally, I'm not." He replied, "Uh Neji i need to talk to you... alone." He looked at me and i looked back smiling, "Tenten, you need to wait outside, or in Neji's room."

"Alright, fine." I walked out and into nejis room little did they know i could hear them.

"Uhh, neji I dont know how to tell you this but you are going to have to help her through the next couple , orders from the hokage..."

"Ok, but why if you dont mind me asking?"

"Well theres been an interception with her parents, they were ambushed, her mom, she's....."

* * *

A cliffie, well since the next chap will be up soon, it's not so cliff like, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, in the end everything will be understand able, and hey, it's not so Lemony snicket, I never realised series of unfortunate events the other one was ^^ enjoy.

disclaimer= I do not own naruto

* * *

Shes what?

"And her Dad?"

"He's in a coma, they think he will be for a long time."

I stood up quietly and packed my things. I opened his laptop and started notepad, leaving a note saying i'm at my house. I quickly made my way through the window.

As i ran home the conversation ran through my mind over and over. Dads in a coma, whats happened to mom....... I opened my door and ran inside slamming the door on the way. I thought about everything that had happened whats going to happen to me...

A knock sounded at the door. I walked over to the door as i wiped off my face with the back of my sleeve. I opened the door and saw Izumo, one of the men that is held in tsunades high regards.

"Hi Izumo." I smile.

"Hello, Tenten, We need to talk."

"Is, this about... my parents..?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Shikamaru came over to Neji's this morning and I overheard.. but, i need more solid information."

"Tenten, I know you do not know me well, but I will be here for you, ok?"

I nodded.

"Your father is in a coma, and it's very critical, he only has a four percent chance," I inhaled deeply and choked back on the tears, I felt Izumo's hand on my back, "He is stationed in Suna, it was closest, and we cant take you to see him, I'm very sorry."

"A-and my m-mom?" the tears streamed down my face, i quickly wiped them Away.

"She, is dead." I stopped breathing.

"No no she cant be I told her I hated her she can't be...." I got up and ran to the bathroom, i ran the water and splashed my face, ok, mom is....gone.

"Tenten, I know this is alot for you to take in, but maybe you should just lie down for awhile, I'm staying with you tonight and tomorrow i'm going to help you pack and I'll take you to your new guardian." I pulled the door open fast.

"My new guardian? who?"

"Your uncle, Zen, He is also taking care of another kid around your age, I'm sure you two will become close."

"great, umm I'm going to go lie down."

"Ok, I'll be in the living room."

"Ok"

Some one else to get close to, i cant get close to anyone.

I walked into my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, taking time to wrap my left thigh entirely concealing any race of the skin, when I realized it was only noon. I got out a couple of boxes and some suitcases packing away all of my clothes And sheets i stripped off of my bed. I emptied my bathroom of my toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, etc.

I found all my pictures under my bed and all my kunai, senbon, and shurikan, and but them into a metal box that i had, while the pictures where to the rim of the box that contained them., My room was always simple, plain, not much there.

I have my cell and i looked at the clock to see it said 5pm. I walked out of my door and into the living room where Izumo was watching t.v.

"Umm, Izumo?" I tapped his shoulder.

"Yes, Tenten? I thought you were asleep?"

"No I realized how early it was and i packed up my room, so I can meet my uncle that I will be staying with."

"Ok, gather up anything else from the house you need ok?"

I nodded and looked for every secret stashe of cash to have on hand including that of my wallet, a total of $362.

"Ok," I said as i brought out my bags and boxes, "I'm ready to go."

"Alright, let me help you there," he took a couple boxes, and my backpack.

"Thanks, just so where is this place?"

"Just a couple blocks." I nodded and we started walking in awkward silence down the road, about twenty minutes later he was knocking on someones door. A Skinny man with dark brown and slightly gray hair opened the door.

Neji POV

I walked into my room looking for Tenten after shikamaru left. "Tenten?"

She was no where in sight. I saw my lap top was open. i had shut it.

I moved the mouse and looked at the open notepad.

'Neji, i heard about my dad I'm at my house, dont worry, i'm gonna be ok.'

"Tenten, I hope so."

Tenten POV

"Hi, uh, can i Help you?"

"Hi, My name is Izumo, This is Tenten, your neice."

"Oh, thank you for bringing her, Tenten, I know we haven't known each other well but, i'm sure well get along great."

I nodded alittle uneasily, "Well, I was supposed to stay with her tonight, but since she's with you i think it will be ok to leave her with you, bye Tenten, Call me if you need anything." He handed his boxes to Zen and his number to me.

"Well come on inside." I nodded and followed him inside as he closed the door behind us. "Come with me, I'll show you your room and let you get settled in." He began up the stairway, and down the hall past a door.

"Here is your room, it's not much, but I'm sure you can fix it up." he carried in my things and set them on the floor, then leaving with out a word. I looked around the room

There was a mattress on the floor under the window, a desk next to the door, a bathroom in the corner, a closet a couple feet away from the bathroom, and a dresser next to the bed.. I put my pictures underneath the desk then i took my sheets out and put them on the dresser. I walked out of the room looking for Zen.

"Zen?" I called out.

"Yes, Tenten?"

"I need somethings to clean with."

"Like what?"

"A broom, bleach, and scrubbrush." Yeah did i mention hardwood floors and a disgusting tiled bathroom?

"Yeah, ok one minute, let me go get that stuff." I waited a few minutes then he came back into theliving room from the kitchen, "Thats all the cleaning supplies i have, if anything isn't there, just let me know."

"Thank you." I walked up the stairs and locked my door behind me. I started but sweeping, then mopping, i sat on my bed as the floor dried and cleaned the bed frame, once i finished that i beat out the matress, thats alot of dust. I swept that up, then went into the bathroom. looks like it hasn't been used for awhile.

I started running the water keeping it on cold. Iwashed down everything then turned off the water and coated it all in bleach, then while the bleach was soaking in, i swepted and mopped the bathroom floor, cleaned the sink, and toilet. The bleach had soaked for 45 minutes now.

I started up the water and rinsed out a spot so i could stand in the shower, then put bleach along the floor, it was white tile going on yellow, nasty. Once that was finished I rinsed down all bleach in the shower, which was now close to white, which is good enough for me. I mopped up the bleach off the yellowing floor, it was now close to white too, which us good. I made a quick inspection, noticing there was a door on the other side of the bathroom, then gathered everything up and took it downstairs to give back to Zen.

I made my way down the stairs quietly.

"Excuse me, Zen?" He turned to face me from the boxing match on TV, nodding his head as if telling me to continue. "I'm finished with these where would you like them?"

"Just leave them in the kitchen, then, we should talk, we need to get to know each other better, ok?"

"OK," i rushed to put the things in the kithen then walked in to see his tv was off.

* * *

End Chap. 2, you guys kinda like it right? right? please reveiw, it gives me inspiration ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 Enjoy. Lyrics/song by emilie autumn

Disclaimer, I do not own lyrics or Naruto

* * *

"Tenten, there is chair over there." he pionted in a random direction and i went to get the chair bringing it up to sit facing him. "So how old are you?"

"I'm almost 15,"

"oh, well thats a good age, I think the other kid is that age."

"Cool, how are we related?"

"Well, not only was your mother my little sister, but your father was also my best friend."

"Oh, so you must know then."

"Know what?"

"About me."

"That your adopted? of course I knew that! everyone who has ever looked between you and your parents can tell!"

"A-adopted?"

"You didnt know?"

"No..."

"Oh, i wonder why they wouldnt tell you something so important, they really musnt have like you."

"They loved me."

"And thats why they left you."

I got up and began walking away slowly when I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me back. I was hit. he grabbed my arm and hit me in the stomach, bending over and whispering into my ear.

"You will not just walk away when i am talking to you!" I coughed and nodded as he pulled back, i coughed again and some blood came out onto my hand.

"Your filthy, go wash up." I nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as i could, which wasnt to fast since i was injured. When i got to my room i closed the door and sunk to the ground clutching my stomach, it really hurt like hell.

I dont know when but i fell asleep there, behind the door. I woke up to the sound of an arguement. I got up and walked into the bathroom, taking a shower.

When i finished my shower I pulled on my sweats and tank top, then examined my now bruising damage. I wrapped my stomach with bandage, making sure it wasnt to tight or to loose.

I left my bedroom and followed the noise coming from the kitchen down stairs. I saw Zen as I rounded the corner, then, I saw Sasuke.

Zen was yelling at Sasuke who was listening and obeying, they both looked at me. I flinched under Zens glare.

"Aww, Tenten, sorry you had to see that, do you need something?"

"Umm, food i haven't eaten at all today."

"Well we cant have you going on like that, eat whatever you find. This is Sasuke."

"Hi, Sasuke, I'm Tenten, we met at school once."

"Yes, I remember you."

"Ok, well i'm just going to get something and go back to my room."

"Ok kid." Zen had said watching me as i found some crackers and scrambled back up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door and walked into the bathroom removing my status journal from its hidden place in the bottom drawer under the towels.

I sat on the sink and pulled out a pen to write in todays entry.

Journal entry.

'Dad is in a severe coma, mom is dead, New guardian, uncle Zen, He hits. Sasuke li-'

"Ow!" I looked arm the area of pain in my arm. "Shit, no, not now..." I dropped the book and crackers i'd been munching on and turned all of my attention onto the bleeding gash across my wrist, only an inch from the main vein, to close. I wrapped it in toilet paper, seeing as i have no bandage, i'll have to see if Sasuke has any. I hope he does.

I grabbed a sweater and put it on to cover the toilet paper on my arm. I walked out of my room and towards the room with music coming from it, then looked downstairs to see Zen in front of the Tv, so this must be Sasukes room, I was walking up to his door when the music ceased, i was about to knock, but he already answered.

"What do you want!?" he asked, irritated.

"Help." he looked at me questioningly.

"Come in." He said as he allowed me to enter, i did.

His room has black curtains, a midnight blue comforter. There was a black fan hanging from the ceiling, producing light, a door i guessed led to a bathroom, and a closet. I looked around the room and also saw his desk with big speakers conected to an ipod next to his laptop.

"Um, do you have any bandage?"

"What for, did you break a nail?" ugh, what a snob. I sighed.

"No, But I need bandage."

"Why?" I sighed again and took off my sweater and removed the blood soaked toilet paper from my wrist.

"This is why." i stuck out my wrist and he inspected it, then smirked at me.

"You've been here a day, and already you've cut yourself, you poser, you want the pity, you no more than sakura, an attention whore, she cut herself the moment something bad,"he made air quotes around bad." happened to her, Why am i wasting my time talking to you."

"It's nothing like that! i didnt do it! you dont know anything about me, i just need to get it cover, it's dripping on your floor, and I'll clean it up, but if i dont stop it from bleeding its not going to end good." He sighed and walked to his closet, i watched him grab white bandage and come back.

"Why are you here." He gestured for me to follow him, "oh and thanks for cleaning the bathroom, i never used it, i used the shower at a friends house but it looks nice."

"Your welcome, and thanks. so we share a bathroom?"

"Yes, so we can communicate through there if we need to." I walked past im and grabbed my journal, running it into my room and hiding it.

"Dont worry, I wont snoop through your diary and look at all your little boy crushes."

"Look i told you, you dont know anything about me, and thats not whats in that notebook."

"What ever." he turned on the sink and felt the temperture of the water, then wet a wash clothe, "Hand me your wrist."

"Ok," I said as i extended my arm toward him. He grabbed my wrist firmly and cleaned up the oozing cut. He rinsed the wash cloth again and made sure toclean the entire area before applying hydrogen peroxide, which stung making me flinch, he then rinsed it again and began wrapping it in bandage.

"We cant get close, Sa-te-su-nt-ke-en," We looked at each other and blinked.

"Did that just happen?" i asked as he continued to wrap my bandage.

"Yeah, but i guess in this case it would be ok to be close, right?"

"Yeah, maybe..." his reasons must be so different then mine.

"But he cant know, because we'll get hurt, he'll think were plotting against him or something, but when outside the house he'll expect us to be perfect friends. so if he ever finds us hanging out, we have to tell him were practicing. got it." i nodded, wow this is more difficult than i thought.

"So it's about 9, would he let me leave?"

"no, not unless it's an order by tsunade."

"Can i stay at someone house?"

"Not unless your willing to get hurt when you get back."

"oh...." I looked away he had finished wrapping up my wrist.

"Are you going too tell me how that happened?"

"I cant, I cant tell you, I cant tell neji and it's so frusterating i cant stop it but i know whats going to happen, and youll have to turn to." my face was in my hands, my teeth were clenched and i was concentrating on breathing. "Sorry, I just, not who everyone thinks i am."

"I think we can be good friends, lets hang out."

"right now? it's 9:45."

"Yeah, come on."

"Ok." He closed the door to the bathroom then laid down on his back on topof his bed, hanging of the edge.

"You like the rush?"

"It's better than cutting."

"So it's true then, you do cut."

"Well, yeah, but a good friend showed me that this is better, so why are you here?"

"You said 'lets hang out', thats why." He sat up.

"I meant why are you staying here, in this hell hole."

"My parents didnt come back, And i dont know why i didnt see it, i knew he crossed his fingers, and now i cant even see him and i told her i hated her and... I'm adopted..." I was looked at the floor i recently sat down on. hugging my knees i felt his hand on my back.

"Tenten, I know I dont know you very well but I know you dont want my pity, so just talk about it maybe I can help."

"Sasuke, I cant I'm unable to, to tell you about it i would have to tell you everything i cant!"

"Ok, thats fine, you dont have to tell me, but why dont you get some sleep?"

"Heh, and now your trying to get rid of me, thats funny."

"No, I'm not, It's your first night in some weird place you at least know me alittle, you can trust me, and you can sleep here tonight, I'll be i.m.-ing."

"oooh who, your 'little girl crushes,' huh?" I smirked and he looked at me alittle nervously and scratched the back of his head like naruto.

"Uhh, not exactly..."

I sat their dumbfounded. then glared at him.

"Who."

"..."

"......"

"The reason for the pain and the reason not to cut to deep."

"Ahh, poetic?"

"Just go to sleep." I watched him bring up a page and log into myspace.

"Say, Sasuke, what site are you on?"

"Myspace, why?"

"Its a social networking site right?"

"Yeah, and your the only one who doesnt have one."

"Oh so that must be the site neji is always on."

"Yeah, you want to make one?" I yawned.

"Oh, maybe tomorrow, do you have any emilie on you ipod?"

"Emilie autumn? never had you pegged as an emilie fan."

"You shouldnt peg me, can you play one of her softer songs? they help me sleep when i have to much in my mind."

"Sure, how's what if? and dont you mean on your mind?"

"thats good, no i mean in."

Here you sit in your high-backed chair  
Wonder how the view is from there  
I wouldn't know 'cause I like to sit  
Upon the floor, yeah upon the floor

"Night, get some sleep k?"

If you like we could play a game  
Let's pretend that we are the same  
But you will have to look much closer  
Than you do, closer than you do

"hai......"

And I'm far too tired to stay here anymore  
And I don't care what you think anyway  
'Cause I think you were wrong about me  
Yeah what if you were, what if you were  
And what if I'm a snowstorm burning  
What if I'm a world unturning  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep  
What if I'm the kindest demon  
Something you may not believe in  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep

I know you've got it figured out  
Tell me what I am all about  
And I just might learn a thing or two  
Hundred about you, maybe about you  
I'm the end of your telescope  
I don't change just to suit your vision  
'Cause I am bound by a fraying rope  
Around my hands, tied around my hands  
And you close your eyes when I say I'm breaking free  
And put your hands over both your ears  
Because you cannot stand to believe I'm not  
The perfect girl you thought  
Well what have I got to lose  
And what if I'm a weeping willow  
Laughing tears upon my pillow  
What if I'm a socialite who wants to be alone  
What if I'm a toothless leopard  
What if I'm a sheepless shepherd  
What if I'm an angel without wings to take me home

You don't know me  
Never will, never will  
I'm outside your picture frame  
And the glass is breaking now  
You can't see me  
Never will, never will  
If you're never gonna see  
What if I'm a crowded desert  
Too much pain with little pleasure  
What if I'm the nicest place you never want to go  
What if I don't know who I am  
Will that keep us both from trying  
To find out and when you have  
Be sure to let me know  
What if I'm a snowstorm burning  
What if I'm a world unturning  
What if I'm an ocean, far too shallow, much too deep  
What if I'm the kindest demon  
Something you may not believe in  
What if I'm a siren singing gentlemen to sleep  
Sleep...  
Sleep...

* * *

Love the song ^^ check out emilie autumn, she is amazing. Anyways, remember reveiws = inspiration so reveiw for me? chap. 4 on it's way ^^

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ ALL THE CHAPTER EVERYTHINZG WAS REWRITTEN/ REPOST ON 7/19/09!

Chapter 4! Dont forget to reveiw, please i really need some one to tell me I should continue, a

* * *

When I woke up Sasuke was asleep next to me. I got up quietly and entered the bathroom, making my way into my room. I took out my journal, sat on my bed and read over some entries, the first one.

Journal entry 1, from 4 years ago.

'My name is Tenten, I will be 10 in 2 and a half months. My family beleives in seeing the future through palm reading, zodiac horoscopes and other things like that. Yester day i woke up with a burning mark on my hip, screaming. It was a circle, inside it saying demon killed before killing in kanji. Mom saw it and imediately took me to a psychic.

The psychic did many test and came back with a grim face.

"Dear, you have been cursed, and the cursed is beginning to cut you up from the inside, that cut on your arm, was caused by it, the mark will stay, but the cuts will heal, i have a feeling it is going to get closer to your main vein, but when it gets close it was get close to other big veins to. I dont want to tell you this, but, your life could be over by the time your 17, and the only people that can know this are your parents, or whoever takes care of you, siblings, or people you live in your imediate home, and the hokage, this is very serious. One day everyone in the village will turn against you, because the curse will take control of your body, and attack them, if they dont turn against you and try to get close at that time, they can get killed.'

My first journal entry. My eyes were swelling as the tears fell down my face. I can tell Sasuke... I flipped forward to about a year ago, it was a couple months before the hokage passed and was replace by tsunade, who has learned of my condition.

Journal Entry.

'Today was painful, another cut appeared on my arm, it wouldnt stop bleeding so I went to the hokage, who managed to get it to stop bleeding., he asked me to stay and talk so i agreed.

''how've you been?"

"This is how I've been, it's getting worse, it bleeds till I need medical attention, it's getting closer, and closer and spreading, one showed up on my shoulder. I'm afraid of this, I cant let this take over me and hurt people, I cant even get close to people, and I'm so close to Neji I'm worried. Wouldn't it just be safer to give myself up, just end it."

"No! I will not allow you to do tha-"

"Old man! Old man!" The third sighed.

"What is it Naruto, I'm busy."

"Who is she."

"Aww, this is tenten, tenten this is Naruto.

"Hi, Tenten."

"Hi, Naruto."

"Anyways, Old man, I want to talk to you about the final test."

"Hai, hai, Tenten, dont think about that, We will figure something out, never resort to that, ever."

"Hai, I will see you later Hokage Sama." I left the building for nejis, I always go there.'

My eyes were so teared up, I hadn't even notice Sasuke knock from the bathroom door.

"What is it?" I choked out with my eyes closed.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." I closed my book as he walked in.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said wiping my eyes.

"Thats not very convincing."

"It doesnt need to be."

"Touch`e."

"Anyways, what do you need?"

"Nothing, but since I cant get out right now, i figured I'd hang out with you."

"Your weird."

"What?!"

"You are, do you cut your own hair?"

"Oh yeah and I do my own Nails and make up to" He said all fan girl like.

"Oh, wow, so you want to give me and mani and cut my hair?" I squealed all fangirly.

"Ok, that was wierd."

"Agreed but seriously, i now do not have the money to get my hair cut, and I sick so can you cut it?"

"Oh, yeah sure i guess."

"Thanks, I dont have scissors, do you?"

"Yeah I'll go get them, sit in the bathroom."

"Ok, i followed him through the bathoom door and i took a seat on the bathoom counter. He returned with scissors.

"How do you want it cut?"

"At my shoulders."

"Thats easy." I saw four and a half inches of hair fall to the ground. Why am I cutting it off? I guess it's just gonna be easier to deal with if it's short, less money for shampoo and conditioner, since i wont need as much.

"So whats your boyfriend gonna say about your hair?"

"What!? I didn't know I had a boyfriend!?"

"Aren't you dating Hyuga?

"N-no, what makes you think that?"

"Well, just uh, nothing, you guys must just be really good friends."

"Yeah, I know pretty much everything about him."

"And I take it he know pretty much everything about you?"

"Not at all." I said looking at the cut on my arm.

"Hey, How'd you get this?" he asked as he traced the scar on my shoulder about 3 inches from my neck.

"Um, the same way I got the ones on my arms. I always used a scar concealer, around Neji, because I cant tell him, which is why he doesn't know anything about me." He finiahed cutting my hair off. "Thank you." I began collecting the big chunks off hair and putting them into the trash.

"So your afraid to tell him, you dont want to or your not allowed to?"

"I told him I'd tell him When I felt my life was in danger."

"Your living here, isnt that danger enough?"

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

"He has to many friends that join him and they'd find me."

"If thats the case for you, it's probably the case for me, if i told him he would want to know why my life is in danger and I cant tell hi-"

"Tenten!?" There were sharp knocks on the door, i closed the bathroom door leaving Sasuke in there, and opened the door.

"Yes, Zen?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"I cut it off."

"Why?"

"I needed a change."

"Fine, there is a boy here to see you. I want you back by 5." I looked at the clock it was noon.

"Hai, tell him I'll meet him at the coffee shop."

"Ok."

I closed the door and went to open the bathroom door for Sasuke.

"I am going out."

"with who?"

"Neji, and not like that, but I dont want to leave you here, why dont you come with us?"

"Uh, are you sure?"

"yeah, go get dressed." He nodded and walked back into his room.

I dug through my stuff and found a black T shirt, light wieght white zip up sweater and jean capris. I got dressed quick and took my hair stuff into the bathroom, brushed my hair then put it into small pony tails. When I found my scar concealer i put it in thick over my scar on my neck, the lightly over the scars on my arm, and on the one on my leg, brushed them all with a bit of cover up and knocked on Sasukes door.

"Hey you ready?"

"Almost, Come in, Isnt Zen going to be suspicious on why were are going together?" I walked in as he was putting on his shirt.

"Uh, uh, yeah I got that covered, I'm going to tell him that I need to make sure I can get along with you."

"Ok, That will work."

He shook out his hair, then stood infront of a mirror spraying hairspray on his hair then applied eyeliner.

"So we should get going." I walked out of his door and down the stairs.

"Zen?" I called out.

"What is it!?" he called from the kitchen as he opened a beer bottle.

"Can Sasuke come with me, I need to make sure we have at least a little bit in common, so we can live in the same house."

"Fine fine, just be back by 4." I looked at my phone, it was 12:18.

"We will, thank you." I ran up the stair and grabbed sasukes arm and we fled from the house. Once at the end of the street I quit running, Because I almost ran straight into Sakura and Neji.

"Omg Tenten What the heck are you holding Sasukes Hand for!?" Sakura Exploded in my face. Neji stood there staring at me and Sasukes joined hands. I let go of his hand.

"Haha, sorry for dragging you Sasuke. And as For you, get the eff out my face!" I yelled since she was still up in my face. "Hi Neji! So Sasuke you want to come with or are you gonna go visit other friends?"

"I'm gonna go visit some people, let me see your phone I an give you my number." I nodded and handed him my phone, he entered it quickly.

'I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so '

Sasuke Opened his phone and closed it.

"If I haven't called you by 3:35, Call me, k?"

"Alright."

"Why are you two talking, exchanging numbers, and calling each other?!" Sakura screached.

"Because we live together, get over it." Sasuke said as Sakura, glared at me.

"Anyways, I'll see you later Sasuke, hope you find some friends to hang out with. Haha, peace. Lets go Neji." I grabbed Nejis hand and took of running. I'm guessing he never made it too the coffee shop because he met up with Sakura. I kept running and running and running until he stopped, I fell back.

"Whats up with you?"

"What? what do you mean?"

"Where are you going you just dragging me everywhere, are you accually going some where specific, and whats with you and Sasuke?"

"Well, Sasuke lives in the Same house as me, My uncle, Zen, is his guardian too."

"And my other question?"

"Um, sorry I just felt like...running?"

"..."

"Ok fine! Have you ever run, and run and run from something to something but you get closer to the thing you running from and further from the thing your funning to?"

"Tenten, whats going on?"

"No, nothing, Sorry, Lets go get someting to eat."

"It;s almost 1, dont you normally eat at 11?"

"Neji I havent eaten anything but 4 crackers since I left you house yesterday."

"Oh, then lets go get something." He grabbed my hand this time and led me ichiraku ramen, he let go of my hand and let me sit at the counter next to him, I sat next to the wall, away from the other people.

"So, how's it been?" He asked awkwardly after we ordered.

"Uh, well, it's difficult to get used to, but I'll be ok." I looked at him and smiled. I fiddled with the necklace around my neck.

"You haven't taken it off yet?"

"No, Neji, of course not, I tell you, I will wear it my forever." I smiled at him.

"So Sasuke, I guess you guess are going to get pretty close to, eh?"

"Well we live in the same house, and I think him and I will become good friends."

"You dont like him, do you?"

"What?!"

"..."

"Neji! I've known the guy a day, I mean sure he's alittle attractive but Neji, seriously, you think I'd fall for someone over looks?"

"Well, I wouldnt know, I dont know anything about you."

"Nej-"

"No, forget it, I really dont know anything about you."

"My favorite color is light grey."

"Yeah, I know."

"But you dont know why."

"...?"

"Neji, my life is well say my life is black, then you come along, you come along and your white. When white clashes with black it makes grey, ever since i was 9 you've made my life from black to grey, that grey is very light now, but it's getting dark, so stay with me, Neji please, your the only thing that can help me."

"I met you when I was 4. After my _**dad**_ died."

"I know, at that time, did i make your life better?"

"At the time, until you disapeared for 3 years."

"I didnt have a choice."

"I never made any friends because I thought they'd leave like you did."

"I came back."

"Yeah, you did."

We finished eating silently, it was awkward, Neji was paid, like always, and like always i feel back he pays, and leave the tip. We walked out of the shop, it was 1:45 we were the for almost an hour.

"So, why, Neji why is it so awkward between us?"

"I'm not sure, uh, I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Oh, o...k?" he was gone, just like that. I got out my phone and called Sasuke. He didnt answer. I walked back to the house not really thinking. I walked in and saw Zen, He had a friend over it looked like.

"Um, I'm home."

"Wheres Sasuke!?" thinking quick, to hopefully save his ass and mine.

"He needed to get some things." He got up an walked over to me, grabbing my shoulder, He punch my already bruised stomach. I doubled over clutching my stomach.

"Go find Sasuke and bring him back."

"H-h-ai." I stood up and rushed back outside as fast I could.

* * *

Abuse is starting, oh and you know a little but about Tenten it gets explained in one of the next chapters, again, but anyways, hope you like ^^


	5. Chapter 5

IMPORTANT! REWRITTEN MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ ALL CHAPS! ALL REWRITTEN CHAPS WERE POSTED STARTING 7/19/09

Enjoy chap. 5 reveiw please, inspiration needed

I do not own naruto.

* * *

**Last time...**

_"Um, I'm home."_

_"Wheres Sasuke!?" thinking quick, to hopefully save his ass and mine._

_"He needed to get some things." He got up an walked over to me, grabbing my shoulder, He punch my already bruised stomach. I doubled over clutching my stomach._

_"Go find Sasuke and bring him back."_

_"H-h-ai." I stood up and rushed back outside as fast I could. I called Sasuke again, it was only 2:15 but we have to be home now._

* * *

"Come on pick up pick up."

He didnt aswer again, i called again and again and again. Totaling 7 times before he answered.

"Tenten?"

"Yeah, whe- where are you?"

"Uh, at a friends house, why?"

"I need you to come back, I went home without thinking and he has a friend over, he punched me and told me too find you and bring you back."

"Where are you?"

"The end of the street where we parted."

"I'll be there in 5."

"Ok."

I sat down on the sidewalk and looked through my phone, at pictures of cuts I'd gotten, which reminds me, I need to print and keep these. The time past fast, next thing I knew Sasuke was standing next to where i was sitting panting.

"Lets go." I nodded and we walked back to Zens house. I opened the door.

"I'm Back, I found Sasuke."

"Good girl."

"You, know, Zen, shes kind of a cute kid."

"Okuzo, How could you even Say that," He grabbed my wrist uncortably tight." She's a monster!" He jerked on my arm, resulting in me falling face on the floor infront of him. My arm was twisted above my head i looked over at Sasuke, who looked terrified, which scared me. I was kicked by multiple feet i thought it was only zen but, both Him and his friend had begun kicking me, "Haha, you had enough yet you monster!?"

I groaned and made other sounds showing him it was hurting me, He didnt stop till I started to scream in pain. at that piont he put a hand over my mouth, into which I coughed up blood.

"You disgust me. Sasuke, Clean he up, and get me a towel."

"H-hai." He walked over and helped me up, carrying me up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and laid me on the bed. It hurt so much to move. I watched him disappear with a towel in hand, a yell, laugh and Sasuke stumbled back in grabbing his cheek. I tried to sit up.

"Lay back down." I listened and layed back down.

He disappeared into the bathroom, I heard him turn on the bath. He came out with a wet wash cloth, but set it on the bedside table.

"I'm going to help you sit up, ok?" I nodded. He took my hand and grabbed around my waist, now I was in a sitting position against alot of pillows.

"I'm gonna take off you sweater, and lift up you top to see the damage, ok?"

"ok." He carefully undid the buttons on the sweater then ran back into the bathroom, emerging with a bucket of water, in that time i managed to take the sweater off one arm. Sasuke slid the sweater of my other arm and looked for any damage.

"Your shoulder looks like it's going to bruise, it could be dislocated, if it is, my friend can put it back in place." He rinsed the rag in the water and wiped around the bruise.

"Thank you, Sasuke." He nodded.

"Uh, your shirt, just lift it, he got you mostly on your stomach." I lifted up my shirt to just below my bra.

"Your comforter is getting blood on it, you'll need to get it cleaned."

"Well, then for tonight we can use yours, there is no way I'm letting you sleep by yourself after that."

"Ok, thank you."

"Your welcome. Umm, why why did he... nevermind."

"Why did he call me a monster?"

"Yeah..."

"This is the thing i thought i couldnt tell you, but i can. I cant tell Neji, but I can tell you, because you in my permenant/imediate home."

"Ok, and your going to be very bruised on your stomach and back, just try not to move to much."

"Ok, so It all started when I was 9, I would be ten in 2 and a half months. I woke up Screaming, as my hip burned. There was a small burning black mark, a circle, inside it kanji that read 'demon killed bfore killing.' When my mom saw it she took me sto a psychic, one who sepecialized in this.

"She ran many many tests, finally figuring out, it was a curse. apparently place on me when i was born but just then becoming active. It has been killing me, cutting me from the inside, randomly, each time closer and closer to a main vein, Once it hits the main vein, all of them, it will be at the same time, it will take over me, but before that, I will have mood swings, really bad mood swing, and insult people who get pissed and turn against me, I have noticed, that when this happens, everyone must turn their back on me, and save them selves, It's a curse to kill, it's predicted I wont live to see 18.

"Before my mom left for her mission, she met Neji. She went on and on about how where were so cute and how I was going to marry him. The next day, when her and dad were leaving, I told here I hated her, because I knew I wouldnt be able to even attend his wedding. I regret it, shes gone now, and I still need her, even if I am adopted." The whole time I explained Sasuke was cleaning my wound, most of the impacts were bleeding.

"Youre not as simple as everyone thinks. How has hyuga not notices the random cuts showing up?"

"It happened once, when I was 12, I was at his house we were training, it was this smaller scar on my shoulder, we were training, I was using my weapons, he was blocking, when it happened, I told him a kunai ricocheted, he looked at me supspiciously, then helped me clean the wound. It never came up again after I told him it was just being careless and was tired."

"So this is why he called you a monster."

"Yeah, I was talking with the third once about just getting rid of the curse and me o end the burden but he said he'd never allow it."

"I wouldnt allow it either." I smiled at him. "I'll go get som bandage lean forward." I nodded. He came back with a huge roll of tape. He wrapped it tight then offered to rewrap the one on my arm, i agreed to it. It was silent but it was comfortable.

"So, how long have you been here, Sasuke?"

"Since I was 7 so, he had a wife at that time, when she died 2 weeks later, with cancer, he blamed it all on me, started drinking, snorting, and inviting his riends over to do it with him, and beat me. Hes never stopped. Now your here, it's still him and his friends against us."

"Youve been beat this bad then?"

"Well, yeah, once worse, but I didnt have anyone to take care of me."

"I see, thank you, again, Sasuke, I'm glad youre here, So, how bout that myspace? I'm gonna go change."

"Sure Here let me help you." He helped me up and followed me to my room to make sure that I got there safely. I found a pink tank top and black sweats, I changed Into those as fast as I could, which was not fast. I found my brush, brushed out my hair, and put it back into the small pig tails. I walked over to the door but heard another voice. Zens.

"Sasuke, tell her to tell anyone who asks that she was jumped."

"Hai, I will tell her."

"Good."

Did he leav-? Sasuke opened the door.

"Can I get your comforter, as we said, mines kinda gross."

"Yeah sure, sorry bout that."

"It isnt your fault."

"Yeah." I walked into his room, his bed was missing the comforter, and a sheet, man it's seeped through. I sat down in his computer chair and saw an I.M open. I didnt want to snoop but i did, I just looked to see who it was trying to see who it was he was talking to. He was talking to-

"Hey, what are you doing?" Caught.

"Uh, sorry I was just curious, I'll just uh..."

"Haha, it's ok anyways," He walked over and minimized the IM, " I have an Old laptop that you can use, she we both have access."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled, " So, do you get dinner?"

"Well, not normally, I mean, I go out during the day and eat up, and alot of the time I can get night arins."

"Oh, well thats good, I think."

"Yeah, it is, in a way."

I heard my phone vibrate, where was it...

"Sasuke, Do you know where my phone is, I can here it vibrate."

"Uh," I watched him look around. "Here," He picked it up off his desk and tossed it to me, I caught it and answered the phone. "Hello? hello speaking."

"Tenten, get off it! Pack your bags for 3 days, And since you and Sasuke, live in the same residence tell him to also, not i dont have to make another phone call."

"Hai, Tsunade, but why?"

"No questions, just get your asses down here as soon as your done packing!"

"H-Hai!"

"Bye." She hung up, as did I.

"Um we have to pack for a 3 day trip, and well, she is angry like today."

"Isnt she always."

"I guess. I'm going to go pack, tell me when your done." He nodded as I went into my room and found, 3 pairs of sweats, my scar concealer, 3 long sleeves, a sweater, 2 pairs of short, a pair of capris, and a pair of pants. I also brought my undergarmets of course, my hair brush, toothbrush, tooth paste, socks, a throw blanket, Pillow, Hair ties and that was it, oh yeah my cell and 50 bucks, I just being prepared here.

"Sasuke!" I said as i knocked on his bathroom door, from the bathroom of course.

"Yeah, come in." He said, I walked in as he was changing again.

"Dude, how come you keep saying come in when your changing?"

"Because I dont really care, unless your secretly a fangirl, then we cant be friends."

"Ew, fangirls, that would be a hell no. and I just realized not only will i be on the top of neji fangirls death list but now probably Sasuke fangirl death list to. My why does everyone want me dead!" I ranted as he just kind of stared at me.

"Oh, Um I think it would be smart to bring bandage, and since you know, about both conditions, I'm glad your going on the mission."

"Yeah, anyways, Im all packed." I nodded and walked out of the door.

"Zen?" I called as i walked down the stairs. He turned around in his chair and faced me.

"What the hell do you want, and wtf is with the bags?!"

"Tsunade-Sama, has asked us to pack for 3 days and meet her at her office when we were done."

"Oh, well then, give me 10 minutes and I'm going to walk you there, go sit in the kitchen."

"Hai." Sasuke and I both replied. He disappeared into some room.

"He's going to make you wear a jacket, put one on."

"Ok, but it's march."

"He doesnt care, just get a light weight sweater." I nodded and pulled out my black sweater from my bag and put it on.

"Does he walk you there everytime?"

"Well sometimes, not all the time, he usually walks me at least half way though."

"Oh, I see."

"Alright lets go."

"Hai." I got up and followed him out of the door. He was wearing jeans and a buttom up shirt, he smelled of cologne and his hair was gelled back, in other word he was a complete oppasite. It was quiet almost the whole way there.

* * *

So, if you've read the old ond, you'd know they are on they're way to the hot springs! Whoo enter Kiba and Shikamaru dont forget the goofballs coming along for the ride!, chap. 6 will be up soon, review, if you have any suggestion, remember i love those ^^


	6. Chapter 6

ALL CHAPS HAVE BEEN REWRITTEN AS OF 7/19/09 PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ THEM ALL.

As of now, expect somewhat explicit language, I dont want to rate it mature for it. so you've been warned

Disclaimer-I Do not own narutp

* * *

[Recap]

_"Alright lets go."_

_"Hai." I got up and followed him out of the door. He was wearing jeans and a buttom up shirt, he smelled of cologne and his hair was gelled back, in other word he was a complete oppasite. It was quiet almost the whole way there._

* * *

"Remember guys, be careful on this mission, we wouldnt want you to get hurt." he said as he put a hand on my shoulder.

We were infront of the hokage tower now, we entered and knocked on her office door.

"Come in!" Zen opened the door and let us in following us.

"Zen I asked for the Kids, you dont have to walk then here, they're growing up."

"I know but this is Tenten's first mission since she's lived with me, it's a big moment."

"Ahh hai hai, still," she said waving her hand, "It's just a simple mission, I just sending them with some other kids their age to a spa resort to releive some of their stress."

"Hmm, and who is going with them?"

"Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, And Neji is Going to be as an escort to make sure they all behave."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable letting Tenten be around all of those boys."

"Well, Thats too bad, she is going, besides, I know All of them, at the end of the day, they're all friends, right Tenten?"

"Hai."

"Hmm, fine, but in the water, board short and a tank top over you swim suit, I'm just not comfortable with her being so exposed around teen boys, i know what it's like at their age."

"Thats fine, she can do that, right Tenten?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, oh hey Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Come on in, Zen, their fine, you can leave they'll be back in 3 to 4 days."

"Hai, bye lady Tsunade." He left, thank finally!

"Ok, so all of you guys are going to a hot spring for the next few days. It's just to relax, since most of you have some kind of stress put on you, Neji, is going as a supervisor, treat him like you normally would, hes just making sure nothing gets out of control, your ride is downstairs, enjoy." I walked out with Sasuke. Everyone else was infront of us, except Neji, he was behind us.

"I cant beleive him, he is such an ass, oh i dont feel comfora-bullshit!"

"Uh, Tenten, calm the eff down!"

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Mood swings much." I stopped in my tracks.

"Mood swings?"

"Oh, well not like that, your fine dont worry."

"Yeah..." We rounded the corner and --" HOLY SHIT ITS A LIMO!?" I dropped my bag, running over and hugging the limo.

"Dudes why is Tenten hugging a limo?" Kiba asked.

"No clue, I have realized shes alittle odd." Sasuke commented.

"Troublesome...." you know you that was.

"Pssh, you guys are just not easily excited."

"Whatever, let just get in!" Kiba said opening the door as he almost jumped in, as did I while Neji Gaara and Shikamaru just got in.

"Wait, so Kiba, where's Akumaru?"

"At a 3 day pet resort, apparently with alot of poodles." He made a weird face, "And here we only get you, some one no one can date cause hyuga would tear out our eyes."

I laughed really loud. really really loud, like everyone was staring. "Neji, it's not nice to tear out people ey= OH SHIT MY BAG!" I got up and the Limo took off, causing m to fall and land in Nejis Lap.

"Tenten, it's fine, I got you bag, your fine." I reached up and pat him on the cheek.

"Thanks Neji."

"No Problem." The Limo came to a stop, then the door Opened.

"Oi, Out of my way Dattebayo!"

"Yosh The Limo of Youth!"

"Naruto?"-Sasuke and Kiba

"Lee?"- me

"Hey Guys! Me are coming along for a youthful ride in this youthful Limo!"

"Beleive it!"

"oh, Ok." I said. Then stood up to move after the two were seated and fell again, because the driver took off, again, but I fell on Sasuke this time.

"Get up, and move, seriously, pain."

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"No prob." At this time Lee and Naruto we shouting a conversation, Shikamaru was, you guessed it, trying to sleep, kiba was, surprisingly, trying to start a mature conversation with Neji. How weird.

I was Sitting next to Sasuke. "So Sasuke, what do you usually do during the week?"

"Well I'm normally allowed to go out twice a week, one I got to naruto and have rock band wars, which reminds me, Hey Neji, we need a Lead singer dont we?"

"One sec, kiba, For rock band at naruto's?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, we need a singer, we only have you on guitar me on bass and gaara on drums."

"How about Tenten as our lead singer?"

"Sure! Neji how come you never asked me this, and so this is where you go every sunday..."

"I never asked you cause 1 I didnt know you liked to sing, another thing i didnt know, and 2 Youre way competative, exspecially agaist people you dont like, Sakura is the other teams singer."

"I'm joining."

"Wait! Tenten, I know that name, Dattebayo! Your that girl who was talking with the third having a (insert air quotes) serious conversation(end air quotes) When I wanted to talk to him!"

"Yosh my friends know each other! we must all unite with the power of youth!"

"I think we are here." Kiba said looking at lee with a sweatdrop forming at the back of his head.

"Well Friends! See ya in 3 days! We are going to ride in the limo back peace see ya!" Naruto yelled out the window once everyone was out.

I waved as the blasted music and stuck their heads out the top. I started laughing, as did kiba, Shikamaru sighed and said 'troublesome' and they otehr two smirked, bleh.

"So, We should probably find our rooms, I want to go swimming!" I said jumping up infront of Neji, Who smiled, finally.

"ok, But, Tenten, were all sharing a room."

"What?! fine."

We all headed over to the office place at the hotel/resort, Neji walked in and cam out with room keys, giving each of us one.

"Man, Neji, how come your in charge?"

"Because, I apparentally arent as stressed out as you guys are."

"But not all of us are nessicarily stressed, just going though hard times."

"And what kind of hard time would that be?"

"Cant we talk about this later?"

"You know what guys? I think we should all be friends, and We should each tell each other why were here because individually you know why." I smiled at everyone who looked at me weird.

"Troublesome, but it's a decent Idea."

"Alright, so when we get to the room, Oi, Neji, isn't that it over there?" I asked pionting to my left, he nodded and led us in that direction, " When we get to the room we should all change into our bathing suits and then tell each other, then go swim!" I finished talking when we reached the room. Neji opened the door and we all piled in.

"So, before we get into anything, how bout sleeping arrangements?" Kiba suggested, seeing as shikamaru looked as if he was asleep, i thought this was a good idea.

"OK, So theres a twin bunk bed, a king bed, and a couch."

"The couch folds out into a bed." Neji pitched in.

"So thats four beds, theres five of use, I'll sleep on the floor."

"You dont have to, some one else can or some one can share a bed." Sasuke offered.

"Look I'm not climbing a ladder to get to bed so I'll take bottom bunk." Shikamaru told us.

"Ok, so Kiba...want the top bunk?" I asked.

"Sure, wait why me?!"

"How old are you?"

"13 and a half."

"Well Neji is 15 and a half, shikamaru's lazy, My 15th birthday is soon and I'm almost positive Sasuke is older than you."

"I am."

"Fine so pick on the little kid, what your guys problem?" I laughed as he pouted, this is a really good change from the last 2 days.

"Alright so...do you two want the floor King, or couch?" I asked rocking on my heels infront of Neji and Sasuke. Kiba started laughing, as did I.

"You know what, Tenten, you can sleep on the floor." Neji said walking over and taking a seat on the couch, Sasuke just smirked.

"Hey, what are you smirking for?"

"Nothing it was entertaining."

"So who wants to start with why they are here?"

"My Ex-girlfriend broke up with me because she's a lesbian, and like Sakura." Shikamaru drawled out.

"Wow."

"Shikamaru is Lonely. Haha."

"Kiba why're you here!?" Shikamaru said angrily, Kiba had a bit of a 'oh crap why did i agree to this' look on his face.

"Well, I'm, I'm g..." I squinted and didn't here anything.

"What was that, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked all started like?"

"I'm...."

"I'm what?" Neji prompted

"I'm...."

"Spit it out!" Sasuke said loudly.

"I'm, uh..."

"Dammit Kiba Spit it the Fuck Out already!" I cried out.

* * *

CLIFFIE!! I PWN. Jk Neji Pwns. NejiTen Pwns SasuGaa Pwns anyways, Tenten has quite the mouth lmao.

shes a little bit like me.... haha

anyways, can i at least get 1 reveiw before the next chap is posted, I'm very sad no one has said anything though i understand i guess. 1,841 words.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

I hope 19 days wasnt too long of a wait, i had writers block, but i got so uspitaration, reveiws help that.

* * *

I'm Bipolar, My Dog is gay and I'm Attracted to Sai!"

"..."

"Oh, shit, Did i just say that."

"Awwwwwww Kiba! You and Sai! Omg So effing Cute!!?" I ran over and glomped him.

"Uh, he doesnt know. duh, part of why I'm here. kinda. Sasuke, your turn."

"Well, I have had slightly suicidal dreams." there was a pause.

"What the hell! Sasuke! You have to live!" my voice rang out of nowhere.

"Damn Tenten, calm down, I will."

"Good, so lets get into swim suits and go swim!" Smiled

"Uh, Tenten, your forgetting something." Neji mentioned.

"What is it?"

"Why your here." Kiba stated.

"Oh, you guys haven't heard?" I asked looking down at my lap, this was my idea yet i didnt want to share. "My Mom...." I paused for a long time, I'm sure they knew what I meant. "And my Dads in a coma with a 4% chance of living, he's stationed in Suna, I cant see him."

"Oh. Tente-"

"How the eff are we suposed to swim with out bathing suits! they didnt tell us to bring one!"

"Tenten, look over to your left, there is a 5 drawer dresser, with our names on it. Look in there." Ohh.

I wandered over to the drawer second from the bottom. It had my name on it. Inside was a black bikini, black tank top and hot pink board shorts. I collected the bathing Items and walked into the bathroom, before closing the door shouting, "You guys, Change while I am."

I closed the door and changed into the bikini My stomach was still, really bruised, but i guess thats cause it happened earlier today, it was at like 3:30 or so, but still. I removed all of the bandage and applied my scar concealer all over my arms, thank god for waterproof. I found water proof wrapping bandage in the medicine cabinet, thank god.

I slipped on my shorts and wrapped myself up, putting the Tank top over my bikini top.

'Alright, ready to go.' I thought as i examined myself in the mirror. I tightened the necklace around my neck so it wouldnt come off in the water. I cant risk it.

"Hey guys, you dressed?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have been." Neji said from the other side of the door, that I opened. I blushed lightly at the sight of all their bare chests.

"Then Lets go!" I said avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"Yeah!" Kiba shouted and ran out the door. I followed the rest of the boys out the door as they eached grabbed a towel, I grabbed an extra one for Kiba.

"Kiba, where you going?" I asked.

"I forgot to get a towel."

"Oh, I got you one."

"Oh, thanks." He said as i handed him the towel.

"Welcome, so Sai?"

"Yeah, I dont know what it is but hes so... hot, but cute, when hes confused and just the way hes confused and the way he is, I cant stop thinking about him since...." I wiped my unedr my eyes, tears had welled in them as i thought of Kiba and Sai living happily ever after.

"Tenten are you crying?"

"No, well kinda, I mean, you to will have such a happy ending so anyways, since what?"

"Well, 2 months ago, I was jumped and ended up being knocked in to a short term coma, I was allowed visitors, but I guess no one knew I was awake. I was beaten pretty bad i guess. Well anyways, my eyes were pretty much closed but i could make out people and who they were, thats when I saw him. He looked really nervous, sitting in the chair next to the hopital bed, then he started talking.

"I hope you get better, Kiba. I'm really glad I met you. Your a great guy. And well, I kinda Like you, I guess, I just dont know how to tell you that when your not uh, well you know. Anyways, I just thought you should know how I feel in case anything happens to me, or you... I Left something for you, your mom said she'd put it in your room, when you open it come find me, theres a note in there since you probably cant here me, well I have to go now, I will see you later, bye Kiba."

"He said and then kissed the side of my mouth as if he wanted to kiss my lips but was to nervous. And now he is all that is in my head." He finished as we arrived at the pool.

"Well what was it?"

"I'm afraid to look."

"Well, you need to."

"Fine, thanks for talking."

"Any time." He tossed his towel on a chair and cannonballed into the pool, Shikamaru was on one of those floatie beds and Neji, and Sasuke were just standing there. I dropped my towel, grabbed Nejis hand and Sasuke hand and practically dragged them into the pool as I jumped off the side. I hit the Water and felt my bruises sting, but grinned anyway. Though i must admit it is going to be hard not to get close to Kiba.

The pool I now noticed was heated. I emerged from the water and Saw that Kiba was poking Shikamaru with a noddle.

"I am never doing that again." Neji said. Sasuke Nodded In agreement.

"Oh, no, you will do it again as long as I live." I forced a smile.

Swimming over to the edge I saw Kiba laughing, while sitting on a noodle and shikamaru being pushed into the water.

"Man you guys are no fun." I said as Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke headed over to the hot tub.

"Kiba! Lets have a cannon ball war!"

"Yeah! What the hell is that?"

"Just a bunch of giant cannon balls, because it's fun."

"Oh...kay?"

"Oh Come on I thought you were the fun one!"

"Ok I'll do it. Because I AM the fun one." He grinned.

"Good, I'll go first." I got up walking over to the diving board. I got on and observed the length, and depth of the water, good. I walked to the end and ran, jumping on the end where its all springy.

"CannonBall!" I almost screamed. As I hit the water I heard the huge splash, but my bruises hurt real bad, thats when i noticed, both my tops came off. I covered myself as I emerged, Only sticking my head out of the water as I semi-screamed. Bad idea, then everyone looked at me. My face Immediately flushed.

"Why are you screaming?" Neji asked looking at me. I looked away and saw kiba laughing as be picked up my tops out of the water. Fuckk.

"Kiba! Give those the fuck back!" He ran past the hot tub that Sasuke was getting out off. I sank down into the water to avoid them all when sasuke held a towel out at the edge of the pool.

"You gonna stay in there all day or cover up with a towel?" he asked. I swam over and he held the towel up as he looked away and closed his eyes. I wrapped myself in the towel and ran after Kiba as fast as I could while holding up a towel. I finally caught him when he reached the hotel room. Apparently he saw the whole towel from Sasuke thing.

"Are you Into Sasuke?" he asked.

"No! He lives with me!"

"Well hello, theres the problem, he lives with you. You two are to friendly, I think Neji is thinking that you two are dating because he doesnt seem to like Sasuke at all."

"What makes you say that?"

"All the death glares he shoots at him."

"Ohhh, well then, I will have to talk to him.

Kiba handed me my tops

"Thanks, I'll meet you guys back there, k?"

"Yeah yeah, peace." I walked into the room finding a longsleeve zip-up hoodie and tank top, I grabbed them along with a pair of jeans from my drawer, and other things i need.

I walked into the bathroom, stripped down, tossing my swim suit into the bathtub. I slipped on underwear and a Bra, removing my wet bandages in the process.

I thuroughly dried my self off. I looked throught medicine cabinets for bandage. Then i found it, along with a pair of scissors, really sharp scissors. at that moment a felt my flesh tearing only milimeters from where that last cut was. It tore the recent cut open along with it, tearing antogonizingly slow. I grabbed the scissors and cut across it in a quick motion just to end it.

I bit down on my lip to keep from screaming the entire time, but when i punctured my lip with my teeth and l let out a shrill scream. I dropped the scissors and colapsedto the ground as the door was being pounded on

a Series of "Tenten you ok whats wrong!?!?" Came from the other side of the door.

"Go Away!" I screamed at them.

They shut up, I got up from the floor and wrapped my cut quickly just to contain some blood so i could clean the counter and floor, first putting on my tank, covering the bruises is more important. I unraveled the lazily wrapped bandage as something hit the door, opening it. I dropped to the ground frozen in fear.

* * *

Well, i have tennis alot, so i might try writing to relax after practice.

I have school starting soon, when that comes aroung my goal willl be to update at least once a month so bear with me, hope it wasnt too bad.

thank you reveiwers, they make me happy and want to write more!


	8. Now You hate me

Dear Fans and Readers,

After much thought I have come to the decision that i will no longer be writing this story. I will eventually delete it, that does not mean that it is completely done for, it mean i do not have time for it right now, and I will be rewriting it someday, so not all hope for the story is lost. This story was written on and impulse, and honestly once I got to the point it is at, i realise I had no idea what or how I was gonna write the rest of the story. Im sorry about this crazyness, I feel extremely bad, I really do. I hope that i can please you all sometime in the future. Oh and I am Opening a new account here one that will be linked to my email address that I actually USE. It will be under LawliUchiha, I hope everything will work out on that account and I dont lose all of my supporters.

Please forgive,

LemonZulu(Account Now Dead.)

LawliUchiha


End file.
